Série Los Hermanos: Deixa Estar
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: Digo que não ligo, mas não vivo sem você. Eu falo, não me calo, tiro sarro, só pra ver se eu consigo despertar o seu amor. Deixa estar.


**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Título:**Deixa Estar

**Aviso: **NC**-**13. Severus Snape, James/Tiago Potter, e Lily Evans não me pertencem, tampouco qualquer outro personagem que você conseguir reconhecer. Faz parte da série Los Hermanos.

**Pares: **James/Severus

**Sinopse: **Digo que não ligo, mas não vivo sem você. Eu falo, não me calo, tiro sarro, só pra ver se eu consigo despertar o seu amor. Deixa estar.

**-X-**

Para dar uma variada, Severus estava debaixo da sombrinha de uma árvore, estudando. Bem... Mentira. Ele fingia que estudava. Em vez disso, ele observava o mais novo casal da escola ao longe: Lily e James.

Não sabia do que tinha mais raiva: Perder a melhor amiga praquele moleque idiota e mimado ou... Perder aquele moleque idiota e mimado...

Quando percebeu que eles estavam para se beijar, baixou os olhos para o livro.

Não fazia muito tempo que eles estavam juntos. Pouco mais de um mês. Mas o "casinho" deles, como Snape costumava chamar, durou um ano. Um ano inteiro, e mais alguns meses. Tá. Mais 3 meses. Tudo acabou quando Severus xingara Lily de Sangue-Ruim.

Nesse dia o mundo de Severus foi abaixo. Fazia já um tempinho que estava brigado com James, mas achara que era só uma briga. Todo casal brigava, certo? Mas a brincadeira fora além dos limites. Passara o dia tentando se redimir com a menina, mas não deu certo. Nada certo. E quando a noite chegou, ele pensou que poderia ir para um lugarzinho na floresta onde ele costumava se encontrar com James, e tentar se desculpar com o garoto também. E, quando isso acontecesse, ele ia chorar. Mas só um pouco. Só por causa do estresse que andava passando.

No final ele chorara mesmo. Mas não tranquilamente, nos braços de James. Mas sim sozinho, chutando as árvores das florestas, enquanto seu, agora, _ex_-namorado voltava para o dormitório da Grifinória.

Severus se segurou para não chorar. Não ali, na frente de Hogwarts inteira. Ele resolveu voltar a se concentrar no livro em suas mãos, mas se assustou ao ouvir aquela voz macia lhe chamar.

- Sev!

- L-Lily! – Ele fechou o livro, e sorriu incerto para a menina.

- Como está, Snape? – James, que estava ao seu lado, de mãos dadas com a ruiva, perguntou a ele.

- Bem, _Potter_. – Ele quase cuspiu o sobrenome dele. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lily?

- Não, é só que... O Jamie aqui deu a ideia da gente vir aqui falar com você! Afinal... Você era meu melhor amigo... Não vai ser por causa de um xingamento bobo que nós vamos no separar! Não é? – Ela deu um sorriso tímido para ele.

- Claro. Claro! E você, Potter? Veio virar meu amigo também? – Perguntou ácido.

- Na verdade... Quero uma trégua, Severus. Eu paro de te xingar, brincar com você, e você... Você para de me ignorar... E de me chamar de Potter, que tal? – Ele estendeu a mão e deu um sorriso sincero. O mesmo que conquistara Severus.

_Ligue, ligue, ligue, ligue, ligue para mim_

_Diga, diga, diga, diga, diga que me ama_

_Que eu não vou mais implorar_

_Se quer saber, deixa estar_

- Pode ser. – Snape se levantou, apertando a mão de James, e abraçando Lily logo em seguida. – Nunca mais vou fazer aquilo, Lily. Juro.

- É melhor mesmo! Saiba que só te perdoei por que James percebeu que você não estava muito legal...

- É... James... Senti saudades! – Ele beijou a bochecha da menina.

- Também!

- Mas você sempre foi orgulhosa demais para aceitar minhas desculpas, não?

- Hey! – Ela se fingiu de ofendida. – Eu tenho algo chamado amor-próprio, sabia?

- Ao contrário de você. – James falou.

- Achei que tínhamos uma trégua.

- Claro. Mas eu estou falado a verdade. Cara, fala sério. Olha seu cabelo! Quer um pouquinho de _Shampoo_ emprestado? E você também é louco! Tá o calor do século, e você está com a capa!

_Digo que não ligo, mas não vivo sem você_

_Eu falo, não me calo, tiro sarro_

_Só pra ver se eu consigo despertar o seu amor_

_Deixa estar_

- Lily, faça seu namorado idiota calar a boca.

- Tem que pedir pra ela, é? Vem fazer, ô corajoso!

- Acredite, você não quer que eu faça.

- Ah é? E porque não?

- Eu tenho algumas ideias em mente de como te fazer calar a boca. E não posso usá-las.

- Porque? – Ele desafiava.

Snape deu um sorriso sacana, e se aproximou do ouvido dele, sussurrando em seguida.

- Porque incluem sua boca... Na minha.

James engasgou com a resposta, deixando Lily ainda mais curiosa sobre o que estava acontecendo. Snape continuou sorrindo, vitorioso dessa vez.

- Tenho que ir, Lily. A gente se fala mais tarde, OK? E nós podemos passar o dia todo juntos se você quiser!

- Ela é _minha_ namorada, não sua, Seboso.

- James! – Lily advertiu.

- Deixe, Lily. Já acostumei, de um jeito ou de outro. Sabe onde me encontrar – Ele deu mais um beijo na bochecha dela, e foi embora.

Os amigos se falaram, e combinaram de passar o Sábado juntos. Porém, eles não aguentaram até lá. Snape e Lily passaram a semana grudados, sempre conversando. E com James os seguindo, esperto para qualquer gracinha de Severus. Mas o menino não trocava mais palavras do que o necessário com o Maroto. Na maior parte das vezes era só "Oi." E "Tchau".

_Eu sei, que na verdade eu não consigo entender o nosso amor  
Que o teu silêncio fala alto no meu peito  
E que nós dois, estamos juntos na distância  
Discrepância do destino!_

Não que Snape não estivesse sofrendo por ter o ex tão perto todos os dias. Bem pelo contrário. Mas ele tinha Lily para ajudar. Lógico, nunca contaria para ele sobre o caso que ele e Potter tiveram, mas só a presença dela já ajudava pra caramba!

Mas quando ele vê James num canto com Lily, sussurrando no ouvido dela e a beijando, ele tem vontade de gritar. Gritar para os quatro ventos que ele amava James.

Talvez amar fosse uma palavra muito forte. Nunca amara alguém para saber. Mas, por enquanto, aquilo que ele sentia era forte o bastante para ser amor.

Estivera ainda mais estressado na última semana. Agora, além de James, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew o seguiam para todo lugar que ele ia com Lily. Black, como sempre, com seus comentários maldosos. Lupin sempre quieto, distraído do que acontecia na maioria das vezes. Pettigrew ali somente porque não conhecia mais ninguém.

Resolvera pedir permissão para o diretor para faltar uma semana de aulas. Ele já estava adiantado mesmo, já sabia tudo de cor. Com isso, o diretor permitiu, mas somente 3 dias.

Severus pegou quarta, quinta e sexta-feira para tirar essa folga. Assim poderia aproveitar para sumir no fim-de-semana também.

Lily sentiu falta do sonserino, mas sabia que ele estava em algum canto de Hogsmade. Pelo que sabia dele, ele não voltaria para casa no meio do ano letivo.

Mas quem mais sentia falta dele era James. Ele sabia que não deveria sentir isso, que se separara de Severus, amava Lily agora! Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Evitar de se pegar pensando nele de vez em quando, evitar de olhar para ele quando este passeava com Lily...

Por isso, resolveu ir para Hogsmade também! Pediu ao diretor, e, supreendentemente, ele deixou!

Mas ele virou o lugar de cabeça para baixo, e não achou Snape...

_Ziguezagueando zonzo de te procurar  
Eu tranco no meu pranto canto alto de euforia  
Que eu queria te cantar  
Guardo pra mim  
Deixa estar_

Quando o menino finalmente aparecera, James não sentiu a coragem de perguntar onde ele estivera. Mas Lily perguntou isso.

- Nenhum lugar importante. Fui só pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

Quando chegou no fim do dia, cada um foi para seu dormitório. Mas Severus chamou James. Queria conversar um pouco com ele.

- _Em particular_. – Falou rudemente quando Black quis ir junto.

- Então, o que há, Seboso? – James se encostou na parede, e tirou um cigarro do bolso, acendendo-o e o levando a boca.

- Você fuma agora, James?

- Sabe o que é isso? – Ele estava surpreso. Quase nenhum bruxo conhecia, por ser um artefato trouxa.

- Claro que sei! Meu pai é trouxa, esqueceu, seu idiota? E ele fuma bastante... Ouvi dizer que faz mal para saúde. – De falsa raiva ele passou para a preocupação em instantes. – Porque você fuma isso?

- Porque é bom. Não se preocupe. Não vou deixar Lily saber disso, OK? E eu fumo muito pouco.

- Não estou preocupado com Lily.

James olhou naqueles olhos negros, e se assustou. Nunca os vira mais vívidos. Estavam... Brilhando.

Ele tirou o cigarro da boca, o apagando no beiral de uma janela, enquanto via Snape se aproximar.

Sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura, seu hálito batendo contra seu rosto, mas não se moveu. O único movimento que se via nele era o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

Severus juntou os lábios por meros segundos, pois James caiu na real e o empurrou.

- Tá louco, Ranhoso?

- Ranhoso? – Ele falou, magoado.

- É, Ranhoso! Você tá louco, caiu e bateu a cabeça, ou o que?

- E-Eu... – Ele olhava para os próprios pés, sentindo sua face ir ficando quente. – Eu só queria... Voltar com você... – Ele sussurrou.

- É, mas não vai rolar! Eu tô com a Lily agora! A Lily! E eu amo ela! Já desisti de você há tempos!

- Não. – Ele não queria acreditar. – Como assim? N-Nós passamos um ano juntos! Um ano! – Ele queria gritar, mas estavam em pleno corredor. Imagina o que ia acontecer se os ouvissem...

- Acabou Severus! – Ele empurrou o peito do sonserino, andando em direção ao quadro. – Se liga!

James sussurrou a senha, deixando um Severus desolado para trás. Mas este se recompôs em alguns minutos e, com raiva nos olhos, saiu marchando para seu Salão Comunal.

Chegando lá, empurrou um menino do primeiro ano que estava lá, estudando, e foi sussurrando irritado até seu quarto:

- Um mês. Uma droga de mês e ele se apaixonou. E em um ano ele não se apaixonou por mim. Você vai ver, James. Sua vida vai ir de mal pra pior!

_Sei que fez um mês entre vocês, de união  
Pouco, muito pouco, quase nada  
Nesta estrada você está na contramão  
E a solidão, deixa estar_

Claro que ele só estava irritado. Se algo de ruim acontecesse com James, ele iria se culpar. E muito.

Mas, infelizmente, se você comete um erro nessa vida, como desejar a coisa errada, ela pode não te perdoar, e pode ir tudo por água abaixo.

_Vocês vão aprender que nessa vida  
não se pode mais errar  
Vão descobrir que entre as estrelas e o chão existe o mar  
Aí então a euforia, um belo dia, vai passar  
E cairá sobre seu mundo, num segundo, a traição_

_Deixa estar_

**N.A.: **Mais uma songfic de Los Hermanos! E mais uma fic HP com o Snape como principal, claro... Agora e sempre! #AlanRickmanFans

Nunca escrevi uma fic James/Severus, e espero não estragar o casal, mas... Na verdade minha única experiência com slash HP até hoje foi Snape/Lupin... E uma Snape/Lily, mas fora isso...

Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

E, olha, não posso dizer q gosto das Reviews que só dizem "Amei *-*"... Mas, uma dica: Fale o que você mais gostou na história, ou o que não gostou, se for o caso... Faça uma critica, para eu saber como melhorar, e coisas assim!

Beijos!


End file.
